Merge With Caution
by BeautifulScenery
Summary: When Emma accidentally casts a spell that causes herself and Regina to merge together, they find themselves beginning to learn and understand one another. Stuck in the same body, how long can Emma and Regina keep the accident a secret, especially when they begin changing into one another at random.
1. Merge With Caution

**Hey everyone, this is my first fic ever but I do have to point out that I've written this with BlackHelix, who is wonderful for taking time away from her own writing to give me a hand with my own. So thank you. I owe her for helping me. I hope you enjoy it.**

**OOO**

Emma stared with caution at the blue magic swirling between her hands. It was light and had a slight tinge to it, almost making it teal. It was rather beautiful actually, it was something that if she saw in a glow of light, she'd stop to pay attention to it. Either way it didn't matter what her's looked like, Regina's would always take the cake at being the most beautiful and definitely most eye catching. The purple mist or smoke, was a dark shade of purple but the color itself was light. It really did represent the two people Regina was and yet, the woman still chose to be who she was.

"Emma?" Snow called out as strode up to her daughter sitting on the bench by the water.

Emma slammed her hands together. Her mother didn't know about her diddling in the art of magic. No she didn't need to know, she'd just rant her out about how magic turns people evil. But Emma knows better, she's not Regina, she won't let it overtake her. She's not an addict.

"Mar-Sno-Mom." Emma corrected herself as she gave a small smile to the pixie haired woman. Folding her arms over her chest to keep the chill out she looked her mothers outfit up and down. "Warm?" She asked sarcastically at the site of her mother dressed to the nines in numerous winter gear.

"I'd rather not catch a cold." Snow said as she dropped down beside her daughter. "What are you doing sitting out here by yourself?"

Emma shrugged and peered over the ocean. "Thinking."

"About what?"

Emma shrugged again, "Things."

Snow placed a gloved hand on her daughters shoulder. "You can talk to me and your father, you know that right?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but it's a little odd."

"How so?"

"Still trying to come to terms with everything. I haven't really had time to adjust, I was just thrust into everything. So it'll take a little time." Emma said with a small smile.

Snow nodded, "Well I'm here for you anyway."

Emma gave a small nod of to show she understood. It was a nice gesture, she wouldn't deny it, but this was not a problem that would be solved if she spoke to anyone about it. This was something she had to solve on her. Her whole world had been turned upside down, her son had come back into her life, the adoptive mother of her son was the Evil Queen from fairytales. Her mother and father were Snow White and Prince Charming. Red Riding Hood was actually the wolf and Rumpelstiltskin is the owner of an antiques shop. That was about all she was processing at the moment, the rest could wait.

"You still coming to the diner for dinner tomorrow night?"

Emma nodded. "Of course, Henry's looking forward to it."

"That little guy has had such a rough time." Snow said bowing her head down to look at her wool boots. "It'll be good for him not to have to worry about anything for a while."

"Yeah no more people trying to kill everyone. For the moment at least, I'm sure someones planning something somewhere." Emma said with a small scoff.

"I'm mostly worried about Regina."

"You still don't trust her?" Emma asked incredulously.

"You do?" Snow retorted.

Emma looked away from her mother. "I wasn't in Fairytale Land, I don't know the things she did, I only have what you say to go by. I won't blame Regina for things I didn't go through. Plus even so, she's trying, I said once that I know what it's like to be in her shoes and I lost sight of that and look what it cost us. Regina nearly killed you once again. I won't make the same mistake. I believe in her." Emma pushed.

"I suppose." Snow inhaled deeply. "Why don't you invite Regina to dinner tomorrow, give her some quality time with Henry and it'll show that we're trying to be supportive for her."

"You know her and 'support'." Emma made exclamation marks around 'support' with her fingers. "She's not very trusting."

Snow shrugged and stood. "Still you never know, she may just accept."

Emma conceded. "I'll try."

"Okay, I have to meet your father, I'll talk to you later." Snow gave one last warm smile in her daughters direction before walking away.

Emma looked back over the ocean briefly before looking back down to her hands and willing the magic to return between her fingers. It looked truly beautiful, amazing. The teal swirl made a small static sound as it crackled between her fingers. A small hum travelled through her body until her world went dark around her her.

**Quick first chapter up. Next one should be up in a day, me and BlackHelix are already hard at work at it at the moment. So much so we are already three quarters through it and it will have Regina/Emma interaction in the next. Thanks guys and girls.**


	2. Do You Know The Definition Of Insanity?

**Sorry for the long wait guys but we had this chapter finished after the first one but the site has only just allowed me to upload it. Strange. Anyway this chapter was just to hit the humor and hopefully we did. Italics and quotation marks are the person who isn't visible speech. Italics and no quotation marks are thoughts that can be heard by the person who isn't visible. Alright all sorted. Thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites.**

* * *

Emma snapped awake, shooting to an upright position as she heaved for oxygen that refused to enter her lungs. She felt her heavy lids, her head was swimming with a mixture of exhaustion, migraine and..._is that alcohol? _She thought as she groaned. Blood rushing to her head to add to the dizziness she felt.

_"Miss Swan!"_

Emma froze. "Regina?" She asked in a soft voice as she looked around her surroundings. _This is definitely not my bedroom._

_"Not it's not. It's mine!"_

Emma jumped launching herself from the bed to floor where she landed with a thud.

_"Ouch! Miss Swan do be careful!"_

Emma froze as she poked her head over the bed. "Regina? Where are you? Stop screwing around with me." Emma felt the dizziness return, squeezing her eyes shut the last thing she remembered was blacking out before she awoke looking at the same scenery around her. She moved to stand but found her body unwilling to comply.

"What the hell did you do Miss Swan?"

_"Huh? What?"_

Regina pushed herself upright and moved towards the mirror that stood in the corner off her room. Emma unwillingly followed, not thinking much of it until she saw Regina's reflection through the eyes she was look through.

_"What the fuck?!"_

"As verbal as always."

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes, was immediately met with blackness and as she opened her eyes she found herself staring at her own form. _This is not good._

"Obviously Miss Swan!"

"What the hell is going on?" Emma shook her head, "I was sitting talking to my mother and then I wake up...here. In your body, in my body, in-whose body am I actually in? What did you do?"

_"What makes you think it was me?"_

"Well it wasn't me. So it had to be you." Emma conceded but then paused at the thought of the last thing she was doing. "Well, maybe it wasn't." She answered as the darkness returned and she found herself once again looking at Regina's reflection.

"What do you mean it wasn't?" The brunette asked coldly.

_"Well, I may have been doing some magic before I blacked out and came too to find myself...well you know."_

Regina sighed. "What magic were you doing?"

_"None of it was from a book. Or a spell. I was just sitting and thinking as I did it."_

"A terrible combination for someone with magic who doesn't know how to use it. Thinking equals feelings, emotions and those equal magic." Regina shook her head, "From the looks of it you appear to have combined the both of us into one form that is fighting for balance."

"Is that dangerous, having two bodies in one?"

"On some occassion's it may be dangerous, deadly even," she answered as she begun pacing, mumbling to herself. "But if we resolve this quickly it will be contained and controlled."

_"Sweet and how exactly do we do that?"_

* * *

"Sheriff." Archie nodded to the blonde.

_"Bug." _Regina spoke before growling at the memory she was stuck inside the blonde's head. They had agreed it was probably best not to broadcast the incident to the towns people and instead pretend to be whoever they were whenever they were...them? Act as if nothing was happening.

"Hey Archie." Emma said cheerily. _Be nice Regina. Besides I thought you liked Archie._

_"He's tolerable at best."_

Emma rolled her eyes as she started towards Gold's shop. They had fought over whom to go too. Going to Charming and Snow was a no-no after Regina threatened that when she finally had possession over them that she would throw herself over a cliff before going to them and Emma had finally given in. The Blue-Fairy was another no-no Regina refusing to allow that woman anywhere near her and Emma had to agree, she didn't really trust the woman. So Gold really had been their last resort and although when Regina had gotten control of their shared body in certain spots she had quickly made haste to run in the opposite direction, Emma had won out after Regina tired herself out from all the back and forth.

Emma roughly pushed the antique store's door open. "Gold!"

"That sign really was a waste of money." Gold muttered as he stepped up behind his counter, "What can I help you with princess?"

"Can it! I ain't no princess and I have a problem...well me and Regina have a problem." Emma corrected with a strange look of confusion on her face.

"I've noticed." Gold mumbled before plastering his face with a fake smile, "What's the problem dear-" He stopped speaking when Emma's form flickered to be quickly replaced by Regina.

The brunette shook her head, grinned lightly and looked across the counter at Gold. "It seems you've just found out our problem."

"My, my how did this come about?"

"Miss Swan and her attempts at practicing magic."

_"I can hear you Regina. I'm still here."_

Sadly

Regina retorted with a roll of her eyes as she watched Gold study her. She hated that gaze.

"A merging spell. They were used for prisoners as punishment, they were exiled to live together in the same body for the rest of their lives in a prison cell, or it was used when they had to transport more than one prisoner. It made for easier and roomier transportation. It was controlled and contained with magical bracelet that was attached to the body of both of them. So that their life was lived to its full capacity. A rather horrid punishment." It sounded horrid but Gold's cheery voice made it sound somewhat less evil that it was.

"I know what it is!" Regina snapped, "What I need to know is how to erase it?"

Gold nodded, "I may be able to come up with something but it comes with a price."

"Everything comes at a price with you," Regina responded harshly. Then she sighed, "But very well, what is the price?"

"You tell Belle that you forgive me for the Wraith."

Regina blinked and somewhere inside her the brunette swore she felt Emma blink as well. IT was odd feeling two different set of emotions but right now they both shared the confusion together. "Excuse me? That's it?"

Gold thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes. That's all. Do we have a deal?"

_"Don't take the deal Regina!" _Emma declared inside of Regina, _"He doesn't deserve forgiveness for what he did to you? He nearly cost you your life."_

"Deal." Regina accepted.

"Very good. I should have something for you in three days come back then." With that he popped the locks on one of his chests and handed over two separate bracelets. "Free of charge, for Miss Swan."

Regina rolled her eyes, snatched them from the man and angrily stormed out of the store.

_"Geez, what part of don't take the deal didn't you get? Also, calm the hell down! I feel like I'm about to blow a gasket in here."_

"Regina!"

Regina froze and if Emma could she would have turned as white as a ghost.

_"Please be nice." _Emma pleaded.

Turning to face the voice Regina came face to face with her nemesis. "Snow." She nodded dutifully at the pitiful plead that Emma was giving her within herself.

"I was just wondering if Emma had a chance to ask you about dinner tonight." Snow inquired making sure to keep distance between them. If she needed to run at any point she would have to make sure she got a head start.

"Uh," Regina froze. "Yes?"

"Was that a question?" Snow asked confused.

"No?"

"That was a question too. Are you feeling okay Regina?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't make it." She finally answered as she pivoted and started her escape attempt only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

_"Bye Mom! Pleasure knowing you for all off a few months!" _Emma exclaimed with a sigh. Regina was bound to kill her mother for touching her.

"Henry would really like to see you," Snow pushed. "And I want you there."

"You, dear?"

Snow nodded. "I..I just want to start over Regina. I know we can't put it behind but can't we start over?"

Regina sighed. "Oh for god's sake! Miss Swan shut up!"

Snow gave the woman an odd look. "Huh?"

Regina face turned white at the realization she had just yelled that out. "Um, nothing dear. Sounds fine whatever you want I have to go." She answered as she spun and this time quickly escaped the clutches of the pixie haired woman.

A few minutes later and Emma found herself strolling down the footpath in the direction of the diner. She had to pick up food and although Regina was yelling at her from inside she knew the brunette was hungry as well after having skipped breakfast. _Well that went well._

_"Your mother probably thinks I'm insane."_

So nothing unusual then.

Emma retorted with a chuckle only to feel a large, painful throbbing in the back of her head _Sorry?_

_"Just get some vegetables with that Miss Swan. I don't want to feel your stomach pains at having eaten a greasy burger."_

"Hey Ruby!"

"Em's." Ruby nodded, "Hot coca?"

_"No. No way."_

Emma chuckled under her breath as she shook her head. "Nah if I do you'll probably find my body somewhere at the bottom of one of Storybrooke's cliffs." At the confused look from Ruby she shook her head and held out her hands, "Trust me you don't want to know."

_"What? That you did magic and now we're joined together literally in all senses of the word? You and your stupidity, playing with things you know nothing about." _Regina that Emma looked up towards Ruby, "You know what Rubes? Add the hot cocoa?"

_"Miss Swan!"_

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
